im in love with slithern
by Lilium777666
Summary: tom riddle rises agian in the next genarations time harry has to come to terms with his old lover and old addictions will be veryyyyyy dark cant write that light crap may be some post slash and sex
1. Chapter 1

The horn blew and the only seat open was with my brother Hugo and his girlfriend Vanessa

''What you doing here ''he glared.

''To tell your girlfriend that you still sleep with banky boo boo'' he grabbed Vanessa and stormed out.

Sweet success. Annoy Hugo check. I laughed in my head and James walked in

''What did you do to him blue rose he looks like he could kill you'' i smiled a innocent grin he said

''You are evil '' he looked astounded

''I told his preaches Neisse that he still slept with banky boo boo and he hated that so i have the compartment all to my self so bud out and go find shakera'' i said

''Its Ciara and stop calling that muggle singer she is not a whore''

I said to him in an Albus like tone ''language Jameson ''

He rolled his eyes and we both started laughing. I got up and walked out into the corridor to go find my friends.

I suddenly heard

''Filthy blood traitors every where and also mudbloods ''

I hated that voice i could not hold it in i whipped around and saw narcissa laughing

''What are you going to do throw a book at me cry at me or are you going to duel me''

i bowed I'll kill her she took it to far she insults everyone and she _will pay_ she looking a little frightened at the fact i agreed i was brainy every one new that i put my wand at the ready 3..2..1.. stupefy it passed her and hit this boy around my age 1st or 2nd year he got knocked out ''enervate'' i shouted and he woke up with a start and ran i followed him and found him crying in the compartment that was occupied by James with a smirk

''Sod off ''I yelled at James he walked off with a 'humph'

I walked and sat beside the boy and said ''sorry i just hate her and it missed and well I'm rambling I'm rose but you can call me blue rose everyone does so what is your name'' he said slowly

''Scorpius a. Mafoy'' i gaped at him

'' You're related to her ''he slumped and groaned

''Here we go again'' he looked upset

''What do you mean'' i asked

''this happens all the time she follows after my mom's pureblood mania i hate it i take after my dad he started out like my mom that's how they met in Hogwarts they fell in love but in there 7th year my dad got saved by a muggleborn and he changed sides when his mom saved Harry potter so she got cleared of all charges but his dad got put in askerban''

'' I'm related to Harry he's my uncle and my cousin is dating teddy he's related to the Mafoys'' he grinned 'yay' he yelled for a long time i grabbed my trunk and got out a chocolate frog and shoved it in his mouth he ate it

''This is going to become a good friendship ''he grinned and we talked all the way to Hogwarts about nicknames.


	2. Chapter 2

we finally arrived we are going to be at Hogwarts he looked at me and said

'' my mom would kill me if she saw you with me'' he grinned maliciously.

I could see the black glint in his eye than i saw in teddy's eyes. this is it i was at Hogwarts and i was a good girl i will not get expelled. who am i kidding they were going to chuck me out tomorrow. this is terrible I'm going to be put in either hufflepuffs or ravenclaw man i want to be in either Gryffindor or slithern my Scorpius is going to be put in either one man I'm going against my better judgment to not want to be in ravenclaw but they're snobby I'm not snobby then i herd

''fir' years fir' years this way please''

''hay Hagrid'' ''Heller blue rose what you been up to. Come on this way to the boats''

it was traditional for the first years to ride across the lake to Hogwarts we got off the boats and i almost slipped into the lake but Hagrid caught me curse my huge feet that i inherited from my dad. We walked through doors of the great hall. i grinned professor Lupin walked us in the doors with a scroll under his arm he winked at me and said'' when i call your name i want you to come up i will put the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses'' he started as James said he would from the bottom

''Wilson, Chelsea'' she ran up shoved the hat on her head **''SLITHERN'' **

it yelled James was booing i flipped him off he looked affined 'well 'mouthed. I smirked

''Weasley ,Rosie ''I rolled my eyes'' see everyone calls my a nickname''

i said to Scorpius who refused to call me Rosie he said it would be like we were dating. I walked up to the stool and put the hat on

''ahh another Weasley ''oh hard to place defiantly smart enough for ravenclaw '' he added

'' too rude for hufflepuffs'' **"SLITHERN''**

I ran off the stool and sat down at the slithern table everyone gaped a Weasley the biggest group of blood traitors around in slithern James was glaring at the hat.

''Brandie Trevino'' **SLITHERN'' **

''Cassie Radcliff'' **HUFFLEPUFF **

''Alex potter'' **GRIFFINDOR **

''Albus potter'' **GIFFINDOR **

''Scorpius Malfoy'' **SLITHERN**

''Sarah Martinez**'' RAVENCLAW**

''R.J Jones'' **GRIFINDOR**

''Stella Donovan'' **hufflepuffs **

''FATH DOBBS'' **hufflepuffs **

**''**Sara darling ''**Ravenclaw**.

with that he rolled up the scroll and grabbed the stool and the hat and sprinted off. Then ne- professor longbottom got up and said

''Heller time to eat. ''then we ate

''so what toke so long at the hat'' he asked.

''that '' i sighed ''tell you later ''


End file.
